


Claim Her Own Skin

by Reccea



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reccea/pseuds/Reccea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't feel grounded in her own body anymore, but she thinks she knows how to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claim Her Own Skin

They need time apart.

Or, well, Laura needs time apart and away from him to get used to her own body again. And if the look in McKay's eyes is any indication, he feels exactly the same.

However, even a week later, out of the infirmary and cleared for everything but off world missions, she still doesn't feel right. Everything seems perfectly in place, exactly how she remembers it being but she just can't get this itch out of her system. This feeling of being unsettled.

She doesn't feel grounded in her own body anymore.

Laura thinks maybe she knows what can pull her back in. It's not smart but it feels like a good idea. Her own hands feel small, cramped almost, and the one time she saw McKay in the gateroom she had to keep her fists clenched. Because she wanted to reach out and touch him.

She's thinking if she lines up her palm to his and squeezes, maybe she'll remember what it feels like to feel her own body again

She knows Rodney has to be feeling something, has to be uncomfortable and unsettled too in some way, because he's lost that arrogant set of his chin and he won't look her in the eye. The thing is, she doesn't know if what she needs is something he can give her.

Because she doesn't feel at home in her skin anymore, but Rodney...

She's torn between thinking it must be lonely for him now (because no matter what he'd said she could tell by the way people looked at them -- him -- that he must feel lonely anyway) or if he feels violated somehow.

When she thinks about that her throat goes tight involuntarily and her stomach goes heavy with regret.

But after another week of feeling ill at ease and making sure to never hit the Mess when Rodney's there, she can't take it anymore. Laura's never been one for patience. She likes actions, she likes taking charge, she likes that feeling of control she gets from having her life in her own hands.

And having her life -- her self -- in Rodney's hands has left her feeling out of control.

Laura just can't stand to let that be.

Rumor mill on Atlantis runs overdrive when it comes to anyone on the Flagship team so Laura doesn't even have to work at it to find out when McKay will be in his lab.

It's two days before that time and her schedule coincide. But once she's gotten far enough to narrow it down to schedules, she knows there's no turning back.

Laura's pretty obvious about sex. Not obvious the way most girls are -- because who the fuck can be bothered to spend all that time on makeup and hair when you're just going to sweat it all off later, anyway? But obvious because she's been known to pin a guy to the wall and kiss him before he's even gotten past hello.

She figures McKay's going to be just fine with obvious because she did spend a few days listening to the way he talks to people.

So when she goes to his lab she's not wearing a mini skirt and fuck me heels. She's wearing the white tank she had on under her uniform and her combat boots. And she doesn't pout prettily and simper.

She walks up behind him while he's typing away on his laptop and she leans in close, pressing her chest to his back. Rodney stiffens, turning his head to look at her and when their eyes meet she grins wide and full.

She says, "I think we should fuck."

If there's one part of Rodney she doesn't know well, it's his face. He doesn't really care for mirrors and she'd been too focused on other things to think about finding one. So she is actually kind of startled that his eyes can get that big.

The rest of it isn't terribly surprising.

"Are you insane?" He jerks around in his chair to look at her full on. "Or wait -- when were you last off-world? Did you get infected by some alien virus that you're being compelled to spread to vital personnel or something? Because let me tell you, alien STDs are not high on my list of souvenirs I want to bring back from the Pegasus Galaxy."

She folds her arms across her chest, positioning them just right so that he can't miss the fact that she isn't wearing a bra.

He swallows, which she just _knew_ he would.

And she says "I haven't been off world since I hitched a ride in your body, so no. No alien viruses, McKay."

Rodney blinks rapidly. She's clear that this is his mind coming up with and dismissing two dozen possibilities in less than fifteen seconds.

He finally settles on, "You're serious."

"I thought you were a genius, McKay." She grabs him by the front of his coat and pulls him off his chair. "Come on. I know you've got the time."

He actually follows her, which she didn't expect. She figured there would be more accusations of insanity and the suggestion of a trip to Heightmeyer.

But Rodney just mutters, "This is a really bad idea, Lieutenant," and follows her. Down to the teleporter and from there to her room.

She figures she's already stripped him down in her bed once and maybe the familiarity of that will kick his mind into gear. Maybe he'll see why this isn't actually that bad an idea.

Of course, Laura forgets to take into account the way he clung desperately to her sheets and tried to get dressed with his eyes closed.

She lets go of his jacket once the doors have closed behind them and she turns around, ready to shove him into the wall and figure out what his tongue feels like from the outside.

Rodney has his arms crossed over his chest defensively. For all that he can't even pretend to hide his feelings, she still has no idea what that look means. She just knows that it's on the wrong side of vulnerable.

"So is this a game? Is this something you thought up when you took my body for a spin around the city? Or what? What is this?"

Rodney's a scientist. Which kind of sucks because it means he asks _why_ all the time. Laura's always been more prone to asking questions after. It's more fun that way. But this is a tightrope she's walking here, she knew that going in, and she figures that he saved her life and shared his body with her and that deserves a little honesty.

"I keep tripping over my feet because they're too small. And my uniforms don't feel right. I feel like I'm crawling out of my skin or like maybe I didn't get crammed back in right." It's driving her fucking crazy.

Rodney's mouth twitches, that one side a little lower than the other. "Shouldn't you see Carson? I don't really see how I--"

"I got used to being in you, McKay. And I think maybe I'd feel better if I got you in _me_."

Rodney's mouth snaps shut and she actually sees his pupils expand, just a little bit. Well, at least she knows the idea is appealing.

"And frankly, I really want to know if your hands feel as good on my skin as they did on yours." Laura's not really one for talking. She's more about gestures, big, sweeping, 'let's fucking get this over with' gestures. So she pulls off her shirt and tosses it in the corner and says, "What do you say, McKay? Want to help me work this out of my system?"

The thing about Rodney McKay that Laura knew before she even stepped onto the Daedalus is that he's smart. He's really insanely, amazingly smart. She knew he'd get with the picture.

"Oh god," he says. It's irritated, amazed, infuriated, and turned on all at the same time. And then he's got his hands on her hips and she's pulled bare-breasted against his uniform while he kisses her.

She curves an arm around his neck and thinks maybe she should have let him kiss Katie Brown because, Jesus, he isn't half bad at this. Her other hand she slips inside his jacket, splayed across the slippery grey shirt underneath. He's sweating a little, she doesn't know for how long but she's hoping it started because of her.

Most guys she knows would have gone straight for her chest, clumsily getting a feel just because they could. But Rodney's just kissing her, like he's getting adjusted somehow, and his thumbs are making small circles against her waist, dipping down to brush against the edge of her pants.

Laura doesn't normally like it slow. But she likes this, likes the way it makes her feel grounded. The more he touches her body, the more it's her again.

She murmurs into his mouth "Come on, McKay," and it's almost a whine. Normally, that might have been embarrassing, or at least she would have covered it by taking a firm hold on the situation. But she knows he doesn't care and she really can't bring herself to either.

It wasn't like they could get much more vulnerable than they'd already been.

Rodney smiles and doesn't pull back when he says, "Shut up. If we're going to do this, Laura, then I'm going to enjoy myself."

She _does_ pull back, smirking, but only because she wants his jacket off. The zipper was cool and sharp against her breast which was actually a turn on but she wants to get closer to him, wants to feel him. That's the whole point of this, after all.

The jacket comes off easily and it turns out that he's wearing the short-sleeved shirt so when his arms go back around her, they're bare. The hair on them tickles her back and this is what she wanted, something real. She tugs at the zipper at his throat and arches an eyebrow. "Kinky, McKay."

"You know the US military," he shoots back, fingers sliding down knobs of her spine. "You've seen the thigh holsters."

"It's all about the bondage gear," she admits with a gasp when he bends down to bite at her throat.

She takes a step back, pulling him with her as she goes, and he takes the cue, guiding her slow and easy until the backs of her knees hit the bed.

Then he's pressing her down, hands strong and his knee slides between her thighs when he climbs onto the bed with her, pushing up against her in just the right way.

She groans a little and grinds down because she really isn't shy. Rodney's smiling against her mouth, his lips tight and firm. He moves his hands, sliding one under her head, fingers threaded into her hair.

The other he skims up and down her side, the slight scrape of nails making her shiver.

"This was a good idea," she says, breathing rapid and loud.

"Brilliant, even." Rodney admits, turning her head so he can bite the edge of her ear.

She arches, falling back down against his thigh hard. She scrambles to get her hands moving again, get back into the action. She pulls his shirt up, fingers slipping under onto skin that isn't as firm as she normally likes but still feels good in her hands

And against the spread of his stomach, brushing against the button on his pants, they really do feel like her hands again

His hand sweeps up again, this time the edge of his thumb brushes the swell of her breast, teasing.

"Son of a bitch," she mutters, thumbing open the button of his pants.

"Are you in a hurry or something?" He licks and bites at the shell of her ear again, making her shudder. He's pressed against her so close that she can feel his heart beating against hers so she knows he's bluffing. He's just as much of a hurry as she is.

"Shut up," she shoots back, sticking her hand down his pants and squeezing through the boxers.

Rodney's breath hitches, a sharp gasp as he moves into her hand, until she can feel the back of her palm grinding against her own body. _Yes, exactly,_ she thinks.

"Clothes off, would be good, I think." McKay says, his hands dropping from her chest down to her pants, getting the fly open and pulling them down her hips. She isn't wearing any underwear because that had so not been the point. He makes a pleased noise, low in his throat and his fingers brush the backs of her thighs as he pulls the pants further down.

"Boots," she warns, pulling her hand out from his pants. They're not going to be able to get their clothes off lying down.

Rodney growls a little and then pushes himself up onto his hands and then off the bed. She doesn't watch as he pulls off his clothes, because she has combat boots to deal with and pants to shimmy off. She throws the boots to one side of bed, kicks the pants down off the edge and then turns to look at McKay, whose clothes are in a pile near the door.

She smiles at him and that compels him to move back on to bed, crawling over her to fit against her. Rodney naked is no surprise, except for the way he feels under her fingers. The hard muscle hidden under a layer of insulation is so different from her own body except that it really isn't that different at all.

Rodney's skin feels rougher to her own hands, almost unfamiliar, but she still can't tell if it's his skin or her hands that are the unfamiliar part. She's starting not to care. She knows about the callus on his thumb and she guides his hand so he brushes it right where she wants it.

Turns out, he's good at that to. His mouth drawing blood to the skin of her neck while his fingers move in a controlled rush, pressing heavy and warm and bringing her to the edge faster than she expected.

She knows they can time this right. That she'll get off more than once and that when he finally comes, he'll see stars. She knows the way his hand moved against his own body, knows just what to do with her hips. If sharing a body could get them anything, it should be this. So she doesn't stop him when he slides the callus hard and swift, a scream catching in her throat and coming out in a series of breathless groans.

He goes still over her, unsure suddenly. She's shuddering still, her entire body coming down in waves. She grunts, "Box", pulling his hands up so he can find what they need and waving her free hand toward the nightstand.

He reaches down past her, to the wooden box sitting inside the cavern of her nightstand. She got it at a marketplace in Greece, and she's left the important things on top. When he pulls his hand back up, she snatches the package away, ripping it open with her teeth. She reaches down, her palm skimming across her belly to push the latex on and down. He's hot and heavy in her hand. She squeezes once she's gotten all the way to the base.

Then she raises her hips and whispers, "Come on, McKay."

He moves one hand to her breast, thumb circling, and the other on the back of her hip. Sliding down and lifting her just a little as he pushes in. He's trying to go slow, ease his way in, which kind of pisses her off. She's clearly not a shrinking violet. She wraps her legs around his waist, her ankles crossed against his ass and she pulls him flush against her, so that he slams all the way in.

This is exactly what she's been needing. She knows that the moment he starts to move, the easy rhythm of his thrusts and her body responds easily. Being in his body, moving in it, gave them this. She'd taken him on a run and she knew what force to exert, where pressure felt good, how fast was too fast. So he's moving at the pace he's comfortable with, just fast enough, and she's following along like she's read the damn manual.

She's a scratcher, loves raking her nails down the guy's back and making her mark. She knows exactly how sensitive his skin really is but she doesn't care. He groans low and soft in her ear and she doesn't think Rodney cares either.

They've been closer, but _this_ is as close as she wants to get. Interconnected, moving like one but still wholly separate.

When he slams hard into her that last time, his body going stiff, she's ready for it. Ready for the way it pushes her over the edge again, ready for his shout, so much so that she shouts with him, mouth pressed into his neck.

She comes back down, he's still pressed on top of her, still inside her. But she is languid and loose. She can feel it, all the way from the tips of her fingers to the balls of her feet. Rodney turns his head, mouth brushing her cheek and she feels his smile before she sees it. He kisses her cheek and the look in his eyes isn't the one she's been seeing these last few weeks.

Laura closes her eyes and moves her face back against his, just breathing in. She is with him, against him, still entwined with him. But those are _her_ fingers she feels, curled around _his_ arms. _Her_ mouth brushing _his_ throat.

Laura smiles, runs a hand through Rodney's sweaty hair and whispers, "Told you so."


End file.
